Useless
by SunnyLen
Summary: Kaito finally tells Meiko how he feels, luckily enough she returns the feeling, but there is just one catch. Meiko - was drunk.
1. Chapter 1

Useless. I'm just damn useless. Even if I did try, I would fail. I know it. She doesn't like me, I'm just her personal punching bag.

I curled up in a corner, shoving sweet ice cream down my throat as fast as I could, it couldn't cheer me up today. Meiko had taken the twins out shopping and she left me in charge of the house. I looked around at the scattered ice cream pots on the floor. I even fail at that.

I didn't understand why I loved her so, all she did was abuse me, that's not love. It's probably hate. She only needs me to help look after the twins, if it weren't for them I would never of had the chance to be with her.

The next thing I heard was the banging of the letter box, I looked up startled, _oh crap_, all the ice cream pots were still all over the floor. I jumped up and scooped them up in my arms and threw them out of the kitchen window, to then assume a natural position on one of the stools before Meiko opened the front door.

Whatever worries I had had about the ice cream vanished as soon as I caught sight of her  
'Mei-Chan' I sighed. She was so beautiful, everything about her was. I wasn't aware of a thing other than her until the twins shoved me off my stool. I blinked and looked at them both, _ow. _

Meikos sweet laugh reached my ears as she dragged the blonde headed demons off of me. 'Come on you two, time for bed.' I watched as she ruffled their hair and then marched them up the stairs.

I let a small sigh escape as I stood up and brushed myself down. _She still doesn't notice me..._ I shut the kitchen window, ignoring the scattered ice cream pots that were now sprawled out on the lawn. Will she even notice them?

I dragged myself up the stairs to help her with the twins, just one of them is a handful. Once the two had finally calmed down enough to go to sleep I trudged back down stairs to engage in an activity for the evening. I slumped on the sofa, without ice cream, it pained my to notice that I had eaten it all. Mieko helped herself to a can of sake, as always, she was going to spent the evening a drunken mess whilst I put up with it...and then lie to her the next morning about why on earth I had a bruise in some obscure location, or why I am hanging upside down in the bathroom by my scarf.

An hour later I was as bored as ever and Meiko was sprawled over the arm over the sofa, giggling to herself about the TV remote falling on the floor. I pulled together my courage, looking of at the drunken angel. 'Mei-Mei-Chan?'

She rolled over onto her front and crawled over to me. Huh? Normally she would run the other way if I wanted to talk to her..._so cute! _

'Yes Kaitoooo?' She lent her head on my shoulder, I felt my heart melt. She has never been this close before, why was she being so, nice?

'I-I was wondering...' I looked down at myself, how could I possibly tell her?_ Come on Kaito...pull it together. Don't ruin this for yourself . I love you... _'W-what you thought of me?' _idiot! That sounded pathetic, oh you're in for it now. She's going to think you're stupid. _Encouraging thoughts in my head...I looked up hopefully, did it actually sound okay?

'Ahaha...ha...oh Kaito! Is this what you are worrying about? –hiccup-' Meiko nudged me with her head. My heart was racing,_ say you love me, say you love me! _After an amount of giggles she answered me. Her face had turned serious, she sat up properly and looked into my eyes. They were so beautiful...even if she doesn't like me, at least I have this chance to get lost in her eyes.

'I do like you Kaito...an awful lot. You probably think I am stupid now...I only abuse you because I'm scared that you'd find out what I felt!' Her eyes were filled with tears as she dropped her head, clearly embarrassed. That didn't bother me right now. Had I heard correctly? Mei-Chan...likes me? _She likes me! She likes me! She likes me! I felt like singing. _I flung me arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you Mei-Chan! I love you so much.' She slowly lifted her arms and returned the embrace. It was a dream come true.

By the time the twins were up I was already up making breakfast for everyone, nothing could rain on my parade today. The two stumbled into the kitchen, 'H-hey Kaito, what's the occasion?' Rin asked, rubbing her eyes.

'Yeah, what's so happy about today?' Len added, on the same wavelength as usual.

I grinned at the two and handed them their breakfast, of pancakes. 'Do I need a reason?' I asked. 'Now excuse me. I must get Mei-Chan out of bed for some water.' I skipped out of the room, hearing the twins giggling about Meiko being drunk once again.

I hopped onto the landing as Mei-Chan emerged from her bedroom. 'Mei-' She walked straight past me. 'Wh-what?' That's right...she really was drunk last night...she was lying. The world seemed to fade to black in front of my eyes. My chest felt ready to collapse in on itself, I clutched at my heart and my head _it hurt._ I subconsciously sank to the floor. Silent tears streaming down my checks._ Oh Meiko. Meiko, Meiko. _ It felt like my world was ending, it was as if there was no world anymore, nothing without Meiko. I thought it was true, I thought she loved me!

_'I like you Kaito' _her sweet voice was the last thing I heard before the misery overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

-_Meikos POV-_

It always came as a surprised to me when I woke up in the morning without a hangover. I knew I had been drinking last night, since I couldn't remember a thing I did, thinking about it I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what I did. Most of the time it was something terribly embarrassing and it was best left unknown.

I dressed and made myself look, well as nice as I could. I always liked to put effort into my appearance for Kaito, even though he didn't like me. Anyway, why should I? I was horrible to him, I beat him up on a daily basis, I yelled at him all the time. Truth is, it wasn't just a terrible personality trait (That's only half of it), I am just scared that he'd find out how I really felt, how much I liked him...and that...he didn't like me back.

I left my bedroom and started off downstairs. As luck would have it (check out my sarcasm) Kaito was right there on the landing with the most heart melting smile on his face.

I felt myself become all flustered, it made me nervous seeing him. _Alright Meiko, calm down just...pretend he's not there._

So I did, I walked past him, staring straight ahead. I didn't want to ruin his good day by talking to him, after all if I even said his name he would run away screaming, afraid I was going to hit him over the head with a sake bottle.

I hopped down the stairs trying to ignore the disappointment I felt, he didn't stop me, or try and see if I was feeling okay, or anything! I knew it was irrational of me to think he would care for me, after all, what was I to him? A bully.

Upon arriving in the kitchen I was greeted by the twins eating pancakes. _Aww _Kaito must have made them, I knew this had to be a fact since I had forbidden Rin and Len from using the kitchen since they almost set the house on fire, twice.

This just made me think of how much I liked him, he was so kind! I could imagine us out on a date together, how he would buy ice cream and I would buy sake, and we'd mix them together to create some strange new flavour. And then how Kaito would get stalked by a perverted old man and how I'd save him and carry him home despite the fact he would have crying like a baby.

'-ko?' Huh? I turned and face the twins who had interrupted my day dream. 'Did you have fun last night?' They repeated for me, speaking at the same time.

Last night? Oh no what embarrassing thing had I...oh. I grinned at the two. 'Yes. Yes I did!' I exclaimed, obviously startling them with my good mood.

I turned and ran back up the stairs. I remembered now, Kaito loved me! He knew that I loved him! (although I can't believe I told him...how embarrassing). I felt like I was going to float away, I was so happy, this could be the start of our relationship!

I called his name repeatedly as I ran to his room and flung the door open. 'Kaito! Kaito, Kaito, Kai-'

But Kaito, was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey Kaito. Not like you to be drinking your sorrows away.' Gakupos alluring voice muttered in my ear.

I lifted my head from the table to gaze at him. Well of course I'm drinking, I am in a bar. All I could smell was the alcohol, but what did it matter, I was the one drinking it. 'What do you want Gakupo?' I asked, sounding pretty grumpy.

The samurai laughed at me, it gave me goose bumps. Something about him just scared me, I didn't care if he was a family friend.

'I know why you're here. Those twins aren't as stupid as they look you know.' He muttered in my ear. Hmph the twins weren't stupid, at all. They didn't even look it. I frowned, I was not in the mood for his games.

'There is no point in you sulking like this.' I looked turned away from him, he was so irritating. I felt him grab my chin and he forced me to face him. He moved his face close to mine, practically nose to nose. 'Because we both know. That she is too good for you.'

Too good for-?

I heard the door of the bar swing open, it squeaked, yes no-one had oiled it in a while. I broke the eye contact between Gakupo and I and looked up at the door and standing there, was Meiko. Her beautiful face looked hurt, delicate eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

Then I realised what she saw. She saw me with him, with Gakupo. About to...about to what? About to KISS? I jumped up from the stool, just before she turned and ran straight back out the door.

'MEIKO!' I shouted after her, beside my Gakupo laughed.

It was a rare occasion for me to get angry, but with the mix of the alcoholic drinks I had unhealthily been chucking down and the confusion of emotions over Meiko, I couldn't stop myself. My hands were shaking and in a second, Gakupo was off his stool.

He was no longer smiling as he glared up at me from the floor. The rest of the bar had gone silent, were they in shock? Appalled? Did they want me out of here?

'Oh what are you waiting for? A SHOW?' I screamed at them, as out of character this was it felt good, I had never shouted at strangers, especially since they had done nothing.

My breathing was heavy as I tried to calm myself down, deep breaths, take it slowly. I spun round to face Gakupo just in time for the bar stool he had been sitting on to come into contact with my head.

I was awoken by rain falling on my face. My eyes fluttered open, I was on the ground. Outside? How on earth did I get there?

I sat up, rubbing my head. There was no time to think of these pointless things, I had to find Meiko!


	4. Chapter 4

**You may shoot me now for not updating in so long, but then you wouldn't be able to read the fanfiction because you'd be in jail :'D **

**Yes I am sorry it took so long and that it is so short! But ladies and gentlemen this is the ending gaasspp. Its fluffy c: **

**Thank you so much for everyone who watched, reviewed and favourited this story, it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own not the Vocaloids :c**

* * *

**Meikos POV**

Stupid. Stupid idiot. Stupid Kaito. Stupid me. I'm so stupid! Why did I believe he loved me? It was nonsense, he didn't loved me, oh no, he loved Gakupo, yeah I saw it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I paced back and forth across the living room to our house, not quite steadily, I wasn't drunk, oh no, although this felt like it. I hadn't felt so bad before, such feelings had never found their way into my violent heart. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Loneliness. Sadness?

I was crying, that was something I just didn't do. I felt like I didn't ever want to see him again, although part of me felt like I would die if that happened. _I need you...no...I hate you. _

The room was a complete mess, upon getting home I had calmed myself down a little and was beginning to sober up again (after about an hour sitting on Hakus bathroom floor drinking whatever she had and sobbing whilst she nervously patted my back and told her that her life sucked too.) So yes at home I was okay, until I go into the living room to see a note from Rin and Len, telling me they had gone out and that they hoped I had had good luck with Kaito, and that made me mad all over again.

Looking around now the newspaper was scattered across the floor, some of the pages in pieces. They were joined by several old bottles of sake which I had knocked from the small coffee table, that too was over turned. I had gone into a full frustrated rage, throwing everything around before collapsing in a heap on the sofa to sob some more. It didn't take long for me to get over my crying and I that's when I had started pacing.

All of a sudden I heard the front door click shut and someone call my name, the nerve of him, wanting to talk to me, I didn't even want him in this house.

I glared at him as he nervously stepped round into in the room, he wasn't sure what to do with his hands, he couldn't stay still as he prepared himself to give me his pathetic excuse. 'Meiko I-'

He didn't finish, probably due to the fact he had to jump out of the way of the book I just threw at him. 'KAITO YOU IDIOT!' I screamed, the tears returning once again, not letting me seem strong.

I threw anything I could reach, books, TV remotes, game remotes, cushions from the sofa, sake bottles, sake cans, and once I had run out of things to throw I picked them up and threw them again, all the while shouting insults.

'WHY ARE YOU HERE? GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE! YOU'RE HEARTLESS! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET ME LOVE YOU?'

I was about to hit him myself, my whole body was shaking, over whelmed by all my emotions. Kaito looked scared too, he looked sorry, but I didn't care, I didn't. I wasn't going to.

Just then, before I could lay a hand on the man I loved, he grabbed hold of my wrist and then wrapped his arm around me and before I had the chance to push away, he kissed me.

This is when the tears stopped coming. I was now sure, what I had seen was wrong. Kaito did love me! And of course I loved him, this was all true. I felt dizzy again, but this was the good kind. This was happiness.

This was love.

* * *

**Ahaaa I am such a girl! **

**Meiko: Nawww how can it be the end? Me and Kaito were just getting started! You missed out so much**

**Me: Mei-chan, my mind is too innocent to write about that stuff, go scare Rin and Len or something**

**Kaito: I have no part of this arguement, oh Mei-chan I love youuu!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I love you all!**


End file.
